


Greenlight

by Piper_Halliwell1979



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Confessions, Cunnilingus, F/M, Frottage, Kinky Gen, M/M, Marijuana, Sexual Experimentation, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, mild drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:03:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piper_Halliwell1979/pseuds/Piper_Halliwell1979
Summary: Genevieve, Jared, and Richard decide to relax and enjoy some recreational weed. Gen eggs them on to act out some Sabriel for her and things get heated fast.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Set before the Ackles twins and I made Rich single to avoid even more complications lol

It had been awhile since Jared and Jensen got to just hang out. The weather screwed the shooting schedule so they decided to grab some beer and just chill at Jared's place for some “bro” time.

 

“So…” Jared started. “If there was anything to Cockles you’d tell me, right?”

 

Jensen threw a pillow at his head, near making him drop his beer. “You really think I’d screw around on Dee?”

 

“Well, no. Not screwing around. But Misha has a free pass at you and if your wife was into into it…”

 

Jensen's eyes went wide. “Who the fuck told you that?”

 

Jared grinned. “Vicki told Gen that if you and Danneel were on board then Misha gets a free pass. Just on you, though.”

 

“What? You jealous or something?”

 

Jared's face flushed. “Kind of got my own side project going.”

 

Now Jensen went pale. “No. You and Gen got a three way going on? Is she hot?”

 

“Actually…”

 

***

 

The kids were sleeping over at the Ackles’. Gen thought it would be a good time to invite over Rich and “partake” in some herb she bought in Colorado. It had been a long time since they’d gotten high together. They sat out on the deck so the smell wouldn't get into the house.

 

It didn't take long to get giggly and relaxed and Genevieve Padalecki became a philosopher when she was impaired.

 

“You know, they really need to bring Gabriel back to the show. He could sweep in and take Lucifer's baby to raise as his own and it would be good.”

 

“Interesting theory, milady,” Rich chimes in. “Single archangel raises his nephew. Sounds more like a comedy spin-off, though.”

 

“I was thinking more romantic comedy. I’m still waiting for some Sabriel action.” A wicked smile spread across her face. She looked from Rich to her husband. They had both said they'd be happy to play it if the story went canon. 

 

Jared just laughed and blew a kiss at his friend. They flirted at cons and egged on the fans. They weren't nearly as tight-lipped about fan fiction and ships as Jensen was. Rich reached over and took Jared's hand.

 

“I have no idea idea what you're talking about,” Rich said. “Do you, honey?”

 

Gen erupted in giggles. “You’re so cute! Oh my god! How hot would it be if you guys made out?”

 

Jared was game if Rich was. They were actors. They’d kissed many people in the course of their careers. He leaned in and cupped a handful of Rich’s beard. He hesitated just for a moment then closed the distance. Rich kissed back, stage kissing, no tongue.

 

“Ohhhh….fuuuuck!” Gen exclaimed. “Wow!” Jared looked at his wife and was surprised to see she was more turned on than amused.

 

“Babe?”

 

That wicked smile was back and her dark eyes sparkled. “You know, Vicki told me that Misha has a free pass for Jensen. The minute it's green lit she wants him to go for it. What if you guys give me a little audition and I'll decide if I want to greenlight this  _ collaboration _ ?”

 

Rich looked a little flustered now. He was cool with playing around and the kiss was definitely nice. The big guy  _ was _ pretty attractive... “How much raw footage you looking for?”

 

She thought it over. “Full on making out. Tongue action, on top of the clothes groping. Think third date from high school. Right here, right now.”

 

Jared couldn’t help being really turned on by what his wife was saying. They were fairly vanilla. Watching porn together was about as wild as they got and he was happy with it. Seeing this kinky voyeur possessing his wife's body was exhilarating. He’d make out with  _ Jensen _ to see that look in her eyes.

 

“Can we at least move to the couch? I need some room.” Gen nodded and she led the way back into the house. She turned on a couple lamps and sat on the love seat. She gestured for the guys to sit across from her.

 

“Well, not where I expected the evening to go but if this turns into some sex tape on the Internet you better not cut me out of the profits.” Rich joked nervously. He turned toward Jared and put his hand on the big man’s thigh. “Been awhile since I've done this. You know, high school stuff.”

 

Jared was anxious too but for different reasons. He wanted to give Gen a good show and get her revved up for their own bedroom antics. He put his hand low on Rich’s waist and leaned in.

 

He could hear Gen’s breath hitch. He licked Rich’s lip to coax his way past them, deepening their kiss. The hair on the back of his neck stood up. He could feel his wife's eyes on him. 

 

It was surprisingly easy to let themselves go with the natural flow. Jared actually started to get worked up from Rich and his hands on him. He was always the strong one, reining himself in. Rich may be smaller but he was pressing and groping and Jared found himself on his back on the sofa.

 

Rich was grinding down on him. Jared could feel the thick arousal from Rich’s jeans sliding over his own bulge. He opened an eye to see that his wife was squirming in her seat. Her pupils were black pools of lust and she was almost panting. He grabbed Rich’s ass through the back pockets of his jeans and pulled him down even harder.

 

“Jay, Jay, we gotta stop or I'm gonna…”

 

“Don’t stop!” Gen burst out. “Green light! Green light!”

 

Jared wasn't sure what she wanted to happen next. They were a little high and fooling around as long as their pants were on. They could look back on this and laugh. The minute a dick came out shit got real. “I’m good,” he told Rich before he could stop himself.

 

“Fuck,” Rich groaned. He sat back on Jared's legs so he could unbuckle his belt and unzip his pants. He freed his thick, heavy cock as Jared was quickly doing the same. 

 

His was oozing precum and he was so wet they wouldn’t need any lube. He smeared it over himself and Rich and took them both in his massive hand. Rich dropped back down and started sucking hard on Jared's neck as his thrust into his fist. He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled.

 

“Jesus, Rich! Fuck!” Jared came hard, spurting over his fingers and up onto Rich’s shirt. Rich rutted a little more before throwing his head back and showing his own ‘O’ face. Jared watched the cum spurt from the other man’s dick and it was better than any money shot he’d seen in porn.

 

“I um...I’m gonna go clean up, ‘kay?” Rich tucked himself away and avoided looking at Gen on his way to the downstairs bathroom. As unabashed he presented himself at cons he was sort of embarrassed. He basically screwed one of his closest friends so his wife could get off on it.

 

Gen grabbed a towel from the kitchen and wet it to help clean her husband up. He laid back on the couch, light-headed and tingly. Gen looked over her shoulder then hitched up her long dress. She grabbed Jared's hand and brought it up to feel how wet she was from watching. “Finish me off,” she told him. She climbed up to straddle his face.

 

Jared didn't waste any time giving her what she wanted. He sucked her swollen clit and hummed at it. She bucked her hips and rode his mouth as he alternated between running his tongue through her slit and attending to her throbbing nub. “Oh god, baby. Right there! Almost there!” She came down hard on his jaw and shook as her orgasm crashed. He had to lift her off and settle her in his lap.

 

He turned the towel to find a clean spot to wipe his face and hand with. He’d definitely need a shower after this. And a nap. Maybe a snack. 

 

Gen recovered before him and went to get some clothes for Rich to change into. She offered to throw them in the wash if he wanted to spend the night. He thanked her and was surprised by a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. “That was awesome, Rich.”

 

***

 

“You and Rich? Just handjobs?” Jensen was stunned. He never heard Jared proclaim any kind of sexual orientation so he just assumed he was straight. 

 

“We’re still experimenting with some stuff.” Jared answered honestly.

 

Jensen furrowed his brow. He actually had a few questions and concerns. “Is it always in front of your wife?”

 

“Nah. The next day we all talked it over and we have rules and stuff. Like, there's road rules. We can hook up at cons without telling her first. No booty calls. She can watch whenever she wants.”

 

“You're into dudes?”

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “I’m into what feels good and makes me happy and makes Gen happy. By the way I gave her a free pass at your wife.”

 

Jensen choked on his beer. “The fuck, man? What are we swingers, now? Misha wants to fuck me, Gen gets to fuck Dee, you're fucking Rich...everybody get washed up for the orgy!” He said sarcastically. He wasn't judging, it just seemed too ‘Hollywood’ for people who wanted to live as quietly and normal as possible 

 

The big man laughed.  _ Laughed. _ He thought it was hilarious. “Come on. You don't have to give Danneel a pass and you don't have to let Misha crawl all over you. I'm just telling you that I'm having a very liberating experience that has a positive effect on my marriage. Do with that what you will.”

 

“Okay then.” Jensen considered the issue closed until he could FaceTime his wife later. 

 

***

 

“...and then he says he gave Gen a free pass at you!” Jensen relayed everything to her. She hung on every word as he told her about what their extended family was getting into. She waited for him to finish before putting in her two cents.

 

“I’ve known about Misha for awhile and if that's ever something you want to try I'm down with it. Gen already told me how hot it was to watch the boys go at it. You don't have to worry about me and her, though. She's like my sister. It would be like you and Jared kissing. Nope.”

 

“You knew? Why didn't you tell me?” 

 

“I didn't want you to feel pressured into trying something you weren’t comfortable doing.  _ If  _ you asked I was going to tell you I would be okay with it if we had the same kind of rules Gen and Jared have.”

 

“Really? If I was curious about kissing Mish you would actually want to watch me do it?” 

 

“Are you?” Danneel lit up a little. Jensen recoiled in surprise. What was it about gay sex that turned these women on? He liked a little girl on girl- _ ohhh.  _

 

He gave her a crooked grin. “I mean, you _ ’ _ ve seen how long Misha’s tongue is…”

 

“Jen!” She mock scolded him. But she grinned back. “Okay, smart ass. But I get a front row seat.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Project Greenlight.” Jensen kept his cocky smirk. Maybe this swinging thing would work out for them, too. 


End file.
